Love me
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Yami es la manzana de la discordía KvsJ [Yaoi-Yami x Kaiba] Cap 4:Para entender lo k sienten el uno por el otro, tendrán k hacer un viaje al pasado; pero las cosas no serán fáciles e Ishizu parece muy preocupada
1. He need love

**_hi again!_**

**_aki les traigo otro fic de YGO n.n... ya sé k no eh actualizado el de "Te deseo"... pero estoy pensando con mucho detenimiento si meterle lemon o.oU... pero kreo k no... enserio k me cohibo mucho con eso... no estoy lista T.T_**

**_En fin, este es un fic dedicado para todos los que leyeron los primeros caps de Destino INcierto y querian un Yami x Kaiba... I'm sorry, es k ese fic era un Yugi x Yami al principio; pero luego ya ven k lo maté y pues... ahí kedo la cosa... en fin... mejor dejo de hablar seguimos con el fic... ok?_**

**_Gracias Kida Luna, acabo de leer tu mensaje en mi fic mencionado arriba y aunque no lo crean, si estan haciendo algo x k me guste el yaoi xD_**

**_Bueno, aki esta el fic... _**

**He need love**

Día tras día era lo mismo, no importaba lo que pasara, siempre tenían que discutir: en el salón, en el baño, en la cafetería, en la calle… ¡Donde fuera! Antes sus discusiones eran por los duelos, por el ego de Kaiba o por la torpeza de Joey… o sea, nadie es perfecto; pero el castaño quería que todo el mundo fuera "como él"… Y no conformes con pelear sólo por esas tonterías, ahora peleaban por "alguien"… aunque esa persona ni por enterada ya que casi no estaba presente en sus discusiones, aunque Kaiba más que estar enamorado de esa persona y pelear por eso, lo hacia para molestar al perro; sin embargo la pandilla de Yugi no sabían que el CEO no estaba enamorado pero si a quien se referían en sus indirectas cuando peleaban.

Como el pan de cada, ambos discutían, esta vez lo hacían en el parque, nada que ver con ninguno de los dos pero ahí estaban…

"Es que eres tan tonto y tan torpe que tu nombre debió haber sido _Taras"_ – Joey se quedó mudo, no entendía el significado de eso –"Tonto… Taras igual tarado"- Dijo el CEO como si estuviera hablando con un retrasado, varias venas saltaron de la cabeza del rubio, apretó el puño amenazando a su rival

"Te lo advierto Kaiba…"

"¿Me lo adviertes?... Pero si voy ganando perro, eres tan lento que no puedes pensar en ningún insulto para contraatacarme"- Una fuerte carcajada salió de su boca, el rubio no supo que contestar… más una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios, el otro dejó de reír- "¿De qué te ríes?"

"De nada Kaiba, de nada… sólo pensaba"

"¿Pensabas?"- Soltó otra carcajada aunque más sonora- "¡Eso es nuevo! Y dicen que los animales no piensan"

"Pues ya ves que este si" –Rezongó

"¿Y se puede saber en que pensabas?"

"Ya te dije que nada, al menos nada que te importe… ¡OPS¡Lo olvidé! Si te importa, estaba pensando en Atemu... Yami para ti"

"Eres un idiota, él jamás se interesaría en ti"- Respondió Kaiba, a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo el antiguo faraón, sólo hacia las cosas para molestar al rubio… de ahí en fuera él no estaba enamorado de nadie…

"¿De qué hablas Kaiba? En fin, al menos yo sé que tengo más probabilidades que tú"- Dijo Joey sonriendo ante la cara de fastidio que acaba de poner su rival, después de todo tenía razón, él era su amigo, el mejor amigo de su Aibou mientras que él era su rival y el peor enemigo del amigo de su mejor amigo… - "¿Quién es el mejor?"- Wheeler se sentía tan satisfecho de sí mismo por haber dejado a Kaiba tan callado y a la vez con una cara que demostraba haber perdido una batalla imposible de perder

"Dirás lo que quieras perro; pero considero que incluso una rata tiene más y mejores posibilidades que tú"

"Entonces, eso te convierte en algo más bajo que una rata"- Eso lo hizo enojar más, lo que quería decir que la discusión no terminaría tan pronto porque ambos ya habían tocado el tema del faraón y aunque al castaño _no le interesaba_ para nada, a nadie le gusta que lastimen su ego… mucho menos si eres Seto Kaiba

"Escúchame bien Wheeler"- Gruño el CEO agarrando a Joey del pecho de su camisa y levantándolo- "Estas pasándote de listo y mi paciencia tiene límites"

"Tú lo dijiste primero viejo"- Susurró quedamente el rubio y evitando temblar, aunque por fuera estaba sonriendo tenía miedo

"Al menos yo soy mejor duelista que tú"

"Tal vez Kaiba; pero te recuerdo que Yami y Yugi son mejores duelistas que tú"- El castaño estuvo a punto de golpear al rubio, eso era lo que más le dolía

"¡Joey!"- Gritó una voz a pocos metros de ellos, ambos se dieron la vuelta, un faraón muy molesto se dirigía hacia donde estaban

"Parece que tu príncipe azul viene a defenderte"- Murmuró de malas el CEO

"Al menos le importo más que tú"- Murmuró el rubio sacudiendo su chaqueta pues su rival ya lo había soltado

"Joey, Yugi me mandó a buscarte, esta preocupado porque llevas retrasado mucho tiempo"

"Desde que nació- Murmuró Kaiba"

"Lo siento mucho viejo"- Respondió actuando con naturalidad y como si no hubiera escuchado a su rival- "Es que tenia cosas que arreglar"

"Se ve…"- Dijo Yami mirando al CEO, luego lo saludó de malas, no le gustaba que tratara tan mal a su amigo- "Hola Kaiba…"

"No deberías molestarte en hablarle, ya sabes lo amargado que esta…"

"Hola Yami"- Saludó el castaño solo para hacer enojar al perro

"Vaya, dichosos los oídos que puede escuchar tu voz"- Respondió el faraón cruzando los brazos, a veces ser tan sarcástico como Bakura le gustaba, Joey iba a decir algo cuando Kaiba se acercó al dueño del rompecabezas

"Solo la gente seleccionada por mi tiene ese privilegio"- Continuó haciendo más corta la cercanía, Yami estaba desconcertado ante tales actos, incluso dejo de cruzar los brazos y miró al CEO con desconfianza

"Ya hay que irnos…"- Comenzó a decir de malas el rubio notando las acciones de ambos¿Acaso Yami estaba enamorado del castaño?

"S-si… tienes razón… adiós Kaiba"- Se despidió el chico de cabello tricolor, más apenas se había dado la vuelta cuando un brazo del castaño lo detuvo mientras le decía

"Lleva un recuerdo de mí… "-Entonces Joey tubo que contener sus ganas de matarlo para salir corriendo, Seto acercó su rostro al del faraón cerrando sus ojos, el segundo los cerró también, el castaño rozó sus labios con un pequeño beso sin esperar la respuesta del otro… la cual fue besarlo… apenas los labios del CEO había tocado los suyos, cuando Yami lo estaba besando; no tuvieron tiempo para pensar en lo que hacían cuando el chico rubio salió corriendo, el antiguo faraón aventó a Kaiba aún lado para mirar por donde su amigo se había ido mientras le gritaba

"¡Joey!... ¡Espera!..."

"Es inútil, Wheeler no te volverá a dirigir la palabra"- Respondió triunfante Kaiba mientras una risa sonora salía de su boca, aunque se sentía extraño al haber besado a Yami

"Cállate"- Murmuró, luego lo miró con desconcierto- "¿Por qué demonios me besaste?"

"¿No es obvio? Quise hacer enojar al perro ese y lo conseguí"- El faraón lo miró sorprendido¿Cómo una persona podría ser tan cruel, él estaba consiente de sus sentimientos por el castaño… o sea que los presentimientos de Joey estaban acertados, Yami estaba enamorado de Seto…

"No comprendo¿Por qué él se molestaría por una cosa así?"

"¿Me dirás que no te has dado cuenta?"- Kaiba parecía disfrutar cada segundo de la conversación y más al ver frustrarse el rostro de su rival- "El perro de Wheeler esta enamorado de ti, incluso tus amigos lo saben, me extraña mucho que no lo supieras tú"

"/_Con que eso era/_"- Pensó dándose cuenta del error que había cometido –"/_Estaba tan preocupado en borrar mis sentimientos por Kaiba que no quise ver que esas reacciones tan sospechas de Joey para conmigo significaban eso/"_

"Parece que gané"- Concluyó Kaiba riendo de nuevo; pero el faraón no iba a permitir que se burlara de él ni de su amigo.

"A mi me parece que no, el que me besó fuiste tú, yo te seguí el juego… seria una descortesía no hacerlo; además quise que Joey se pusiera celoso para ver si así me decía lo que sentía por mi"- Mintió el faraón con mirada impasible y sonriendo, aunque por dentro le dolía que Seto no lo amara- "Así que el que pierde eres tú, el juguete del rey de los juegos"- Yami dio una carcajada al ver la cara de su rival, quien parecía afectado por dichas palabras

"Eres un…"- Amenazó

"No mi buen Kaiba"- Dijo en el mismo tono y manera como lo hacia Pegasus- "Aprende a perder de una buena vez por todas ¿No?... A veces se gana, a veces se pierde, claro que si fueras yo otra cosa sería, en fin, me voy a casa, estoy cansado"- Se dio la vuelta riendo a grandes carcajadas, se marchó y no dio la vuelta para nada; cuando estuvo lejos de donde había sido la discusión, se recargó en un árbol suspirando, en realidad le había gustado el beso, siempre había querido besarlo; pero jamás lastimar a Joey, bueno, además ni sabia sus sentimientos y los labios de Kaiba estaban tan cerca de los suyos que no pudo contenerse pero ya era hora de pisar la tierra, Kaiba era igual que Seth, no le importaba nada más que él mismo y era un ser inescrupuloso sin sentimientos, que pena que el antiguo faraón se enamorara de nuevo de él…

**… … … … … … … … … …**

Por su parte, Joey había corrido hacia la casa de Yugi, después de todo se habían quedado de verse para estudiar, llegó a la tienda de juegos, saludó al abuelo, subió a la habitación y tocó la puerta

"¡Adelante!"- Dijo una vez desde adentro, el rubio obedeció encontrando a su amigo en el escritorio-"Joey, te espere casi toda la tarde¿Dónde te habías metido?"

"Estaba en el parque…"- Contestó con desánimo sentándose en la cama, su amigo no lo había mirado para nada desde que entró

"¿Encontraste a Yami? Le pedí que te buscara cuando salió a dar un paseo"- Yugi por fin lo miró, tenía el semblante muy triste- "¿Qué te pasa?"- Se levantó de si silla y se sentó a su lado

"Nada viejo, será mejor que estudiemos"

"¿Por qué no me quieres contar? Siempre nos decimos todo"

"Tú no me dijiste que Yami amaba a Kaiba"- Joey por fin miró los ojos violetas de su amigo, este estaba tan cerca de él que se puso rojo y se levantó, no quería que viera su reacción además de no saber como explicarle eso

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"¿Lo ves? No nos decimos todo"

"Es que no podía, entiende que era algo que no me pertenecía"

"Olvidalo… me marcho"- Yugi por fin lo miró mientras llegaba a la puerta

"Pero Joey…"- En ese momento entró el faraón en la habitación, se veía muy triste; al ver a Joey trató de sonreírle

"Ah, aquí estas, bueno yo quería explicarte…"- Dijo

"Como te decía viejo, me voy"- El rubio hizo ademán de querer irse pero Yami no lo dejó pasar

"Necesito decirte algo…"- Dijo un poco molesto interponiéndose entre la puerta y él

"Háblale a la mano… "- Respondió groseramente poniendo su palma ante los ojos del dueño del rompecabezas

"¿Por qué no quieres que te explique?"

"¿Por qué no vas a besarte con Kaiba?"

"¿Besarte con Kaiba?"- Preguntó incrédulo Yugi mirando extrañado a su contra parte

"Fue un error Aibou"- Respondió totalmente rojo sin quitar la vista en encima del rubio

"Si como no"- Dijo Wheeler cruzando los brazos y mirando a otro lado arto de la situación.

"¡Ya basta!"- Se molestó Yami, le dejó el camino libre, tomo la barbilla de Joey para obligarle a mirarlo a los ojos y le dijo todavía enojado- "Yo no tengo porque date explicaciones, ni a ti ni nadie, sin embargo te aprecio y por eso lo hago, yo no quise besar a Kaiba para lastimarte¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentías por mi! Ahora, si quieres irte ahí esta la puerta, ya no voy a detenerte; pero cuando enserio quieras aclarar las cosas conmigo ya sabes donde buscarme"- Dejó su barbilla, miró por última vez sus ojos mieles y se alejó hacia la ventana, lo demás dependía de Joey; el rubio por su parte se quedó con la mirada perdida en dirección donde había estado los ojos de Yami, en su cara podía sentir su sonrojo, su corazón latir fuerte y rápido acompañado de una extraña sensación en el estomago cuando sintió la mano del faraón en su barbilla… Luego reaccionó, seguía molesto pero ya no sabia si con él mismo por su comportamiento o con Kaiba, así que saliendo de su trance salió de la habitación de Yugi cerrando la puerta. Yami se dio la vuelta acompañado de un suspiro, miró a su hikari parado todavía contemplando la puerta- "Estará bien Aibou, sólo esta molesto por culpa de Kaiba"

"Si, lo sé…"- Respondió agachando la cabeza, luego volteó a ver a _su otro yo_- "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Es que ellos dos estaban discutiendo en el parque"

"¿En el parque?"- Dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par; luego pensó- _"Me pregunto que estarían haciendo ahí"_

"Si, tú me mandaste a buscarlo, me encontré a Bakura en el camino, ya sabes, estuvimos hablando y creo que intentara formalizar su relación con Malik… pasábamos por el pasaje que esta en el parque cuando los vimos, se veían muy furiosos, el ladrón decía que esa discusión se veía más divertida que jugar anatomía humana con Malik, entonces le dije que se largara, me costo mucho trabajo convencerlo de que se fuera, hikari, pero al fin lo logré. Para cuando me deshice del ladrón, Kaiba estaba amenazando a Joey"- Yugi abrió más los ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca- "Me metí en su pelea, salude al egocéntrico ese, me contestó el saludo, Joey pareció molestarse y ya nos íbamos cuando Kaiba me dijo «lleva un recuerdo de de mi» ¡Luego me besó!..."

"… Yami¿Te besó delante de él?"

"¡Si!"- Respondió furioso apretando su puño y recordando lo bien que se había sentido al besarlo- "En realidad Aibou, yo besé a Kaiba, pero él me provocó, se me acercó tanto… rozó mis labios y no me contuve¡Pensé que lo hacia enserio!"

"Pero Yami¿Cómo saber que no, es decir, él y nuestro amigo pelean todo el tiempo por ti, quizá si este enamorado…"

"No Yugi, sus palabras fueron claras, él me besó para molestarlo, no porque sintiera algo por mi… es una basura…"

"Pues yo creo que lo que más necesita es amor… es decir una persona como tú que le ame"

"Yo no quiero amarlo…"

"Entonces correspóndele a Joey…"

"No puedo hikari, tú le amas, seria traicionarte"

"Olvídate de mí por una vez en tu vida"

"No, se supone que debo protegerte como sea y de lo que sea, no de quitarte a tus amores"

"Yo estaré bien, además Tea siempre me ah dicho que la felicidad de uno mismo esta en el ser amado, si él es feliz a tu lado, yo lo seré también"

"Yugi… "-Yami le sonrió a su hikari

No podía creer que fuera tan bueno, jamás en su vida había conocido persona igual y se puso a pensar, tal vez Kaiba era feliz a su manera, no a su lado como siempre lo había querido, desde que era Seth, sino con alguien más que si quisiera¿Ishizu por ejemplo?... Aunque así fuera y su hikari quisiera que estuviera con Joey, no podría corresponderle, no porque fuera tonto o feo, si no porque no soportaría que el corazón de Yugi se rompiera, dio otro suspiro y se dio la vuelta de nuevo para mirar por la ventana

"Bueno, a mi todo esto me ha dado mucha hambre, prepararé unos emparedados"- Dijo sonriendo y salió a prepararlos

"/_Dicen que la distancia es el olvido, quizá lo mejor será apartarme de Kaiba y de Joey unos días/"_- Soltó otro suspiro y se agarro la cabeza, tanto lío le estaba provocando migraña.

**… … … … … … … … … …**

El CEO en su mansión, parecía fiera enjaulada, no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro en su habitación, ya era de noche y estaba listo para dormir; sin embargo lo sucedido aquella tarde le estaba quitando el sueño e incluso los ánimos de trabajar lo que ya era de por si peligroso.

No podía creer que un simple beso se había convertido en todo un trauma, en primer lugar porque él había sido el juguete del estúpido faraón siendo Kaiba el que quería jugar con el cachorro… todo era culpa de Yami, definitivamente quería matarlo, hacerlo sufrir, humillarlo, lo que fuera… incluso besarlo. Era curioso, por un beso descubrió lo mucho que podría atraerle el faraón, y es que no era un bobo como Wheeler o un simple niño de 16 años como Yugi; no, él era mucho más que eso, tenía cierto carisma y estilo imposible de describir, algo que volvía loco y hechizaba a todo aquél que se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino e incluso tener contacto con él… ahora entendía porque al perro le gustaba tanto…

"¡Demonios! Pude haberlo dejado cayado, pude haberle ganado… ¡Pero no!... ¡Cómo pudo atreverse!... no sabe en la que se ha metido y desde el principio jugó conmigo… Tal vez Wheeler tenga razón, él tiene muchas más posibilidades que yo; pero eso no me importa, yo nunca estuve enamorado de él, sólo quería molestar al perro… Sin embargo me duele…"- Kaiba dejó de caminar y se sentó en la cama, se talló la cara con las manos como para despertarse de un sueño- "¿Qué me esta pasando¿Por qué me siento así?... Me gustó mucho el beso, el que él me besara, creo que me sentí aliviado de que me quisiera a mi y no al perro…"- Una carcajada salió de boca, había sido tan tonto para enamorarse de del antiguo faraón y no darse cuenta antes, incluso recordaba sus propias palabras dichas miles de veces al rubio y todas llegando a la misma frase final… _«Yami es mío»_… no dicho directamente pero si de una manera disfrazada… - "¡No, yo no puedo estar enamorado de él, es una ridícula suposición, algo vano y sin sentido, debo estar enfermo y estas son alucinaciones mías"- Convencido por sus propias palabras se dio pequeñas cachetadas y se dispuso a dormir, se acostó, apago la luz, cerró los ojos y un último pensamiento asaltó su mente… ¿Qué pasaría si sus sentimientos por Yami fueran reales?... sin poder evitarlo abrió los ojos horrorizado en medio de la oscuridad y luego murmuró de mal genio- "Mierda…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Les gustó?**_

_**eh?... bueno... no tenia nada mejor que escribir n.nU... y ya saben que mi pareja favorita pese a tantas k kiera inventar... es la del faraón y Kaiba... espero k les alla gustado y k el prox cap me salme mejor k este k fue un fiasco...**_

_**como sea, nos leemos luego... bye!**_


	2. Why do I love you so?

_alo!... sorry de nuevo x no actualizar... les prometo k ahora si no lo vuelvo a hacer T.T... en fin... aki les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia... solo no me maten por el final del cap ¿si?_

Why do I love you so?

Tal como lo había dicho aquél día, mirando la ventana; Yami se alejó de Joey y de Kaiba. Al rubio quería darle tiempo de pensar que él no tenía la culpa y que además de todo, debía tratar de olvidarse de él, porque Yugi lo amaba con un cariño y una pasión que le daban envidia al faraón; pero el estaba enamorado de la reencarnación de su amado sacerdote, por eso también se aparto de Seto Kaiba, para tratar de arrancarse ese beso que más de su enemigo, había sido de él… un beso lleno de tanta pasión y deseo… sentimientos que solo el sacerdote podía provocarle.

Sin embargo, mantener su distancia, no era una cosa fácil:

Por un lado estaba la preocupación de que Joey siguiera enfadado, no por que lo amara o para poder hacer más grande su vanidad, si no porque era su amigo… con quien había pasado muchos grandes momentos y no quería que por un malentendido todo se terminara.

Y por el otro estaban sus sentimientos por el CEO, los cuales lo hacían sufrir cada vez que recordaba el beso, la forma en que jugó con él para vengarse de Joey y sus palabras tan hirientes desde siempre… ¿Debía odiarlo?... ¿O era mejor amarlo toda la eternidad?

Yami estaba tan confundido, Yugi quería ayudarlo; pero eso lo confundía más, puesto no dejaba de repetirle que Joey lo amaba y que no le haría daño corresponderle…

Un día de esos que el faraón había decidido no verlos, llegó el rubio a la casa de su amigo y como no se encontraban ni su abuelo ni él, quien abrió la puerta fue un sorprendido Yami

"Hola"- Saludo Joey sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos y sonrojándose levemente.

"Hola¿Qué haces aquí?... es decir… Yugi no está…"- El faraón maldijo mil veces su suerte, de haber sabido que era él, no hubiera abierto la puerta, ahora se sentía nervioso y preocupado…

"Bien... puedo venir después..."- Respondió dándose la vuelta, Yami lo detuvo

"Espera¿Por qué no entras? No creo que tarde mucho"- Se sorprendió mucho al oír de sus labios esas palabras

"Si, de acuerdo"- Sonrió completamente rojo; el faraón se hizo a un lado, el rubio entró en la casa y se quedo parado en el pasillo, Yami se volvió para mirarlo con una sonrisa

"Pasa¿Por qué no lo esperas arriba?..."- Joey también sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y subió las escaleras -"¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?"- Le preguntó antes de que se perdiera escaleras arriba.

"... Si, gracias, un poco de agua o jugo estaría bien"- Luego subió corriendo, Yami entró en la cocina un poco incomodo, sabia que estaría con Joey mucho tiempo a solas, sobre todo porque Yugi y el señor Moto no tenían ni para cuando llegar. Tomo la jarra de jugo con las manos temblando, el vaso casi cae al suelo… dejó ambos en la mesa y se sentó en la silla con una mano en su cabeza…

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Joey de seguro estaba demasiado furioso con él, aunque en realidad no lo parecía; además de todo, estaban tres cosas en su contra:

Uno, iban a estar solos, quien sabe cuanto tiempo, encerrados en la habitación de Yugi…

Dos, las palabras de su Aibou no salían de su cabeza… «Tea siempre me ah dicho que la felicidad de uno mismo esta en el ser amado, si él es feliz a tu lado, yo lo seré también» Eso quería decir que si el rubio amaba al faraón, este debía corresponderle para que su hikari fuera feliz y para que él pudiera olvidarse de su amor.

Tres, y la más importante quizá, Yami sentía muchos deseos de vengarse de Kaiba… bueno, no una venganza en sí… si no más bien un desquite demostrándole al CEO que Joey era mucho más importante en todos los aspectos para él, incluso en su corazón... aunque eso significara mentirse y traicionar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Se levantó con rapidez de la silla, fue directo al fregadero y se lavo la cara para refrescarse y quitarse semejantes pensamientos. Entre él y Joey no debía de haber nada más que amistad por respeto a Yugi… Tomó una pequeña bandeja, sirvió dos vasos de jugo helado, puso la jarra en la charola y subió a la habitación con las bebidas. Al llegar a la puerta, tuvo que hacer todo un circo para poder abrirla, cuando por fin lo logró entró.

"Aquí estoy, disculpa la tardanza…"- Dejó las cosas en el escritorio y se volvió para mirar a su amigo, el cual le rehuyó la mirada y caminó para tomar su jugo, Yami se dio la vuelta, tomó el vaso y se lo dio… el rubio estiró la mano para tomarlo y en ese instante ocurrió… Fue un pequeño roce de manos que produjo una sensación eléctrica en los dos, lo que les hizo soltar el vaso (el cual cayó haciéndose añicos en el piso)…

"¡Lo siento!"- Se disculparon al mismo tiempo, se miraron y un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos… se rehuyeron mutuamente la mirada; luego ambos sin darse cuenta se agacharon para recoger el vaso provocando nuevamente el roce entre sus manos… las cuales retiraron deprisa, como si hubieran tocado fuego…

"Yo lo recojo"- Dijo con torpeza Joey tratando de ocultar su cara roja como tomate, agarro uno de los pedazos del vaso, Yami tomó su mano por impulso

"¡Vas a cortarte!"- Entonces se do cuenta de que tenia la mano del rubio sujeta con la suya, el otro parecía enfadado, jaló su mano y se levanto fastidiado. Yami lo imitó sin comprender sus reacciones.

"¿En verdad te gusta?"- Le dijo con enojo, el faraón lo miró sin entender nada¿Qué cosa le gustaba?- "Hacerme sufrir"- Completó la frase como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos; el antiguo gobernante hizo un gesto de fastidio y en el mismo tono le respondió

"Creí que ya lo habías comprendido… bueno, bajaré por algo para limpiar aquí, si quieres irte por mi no te detengas."- Luego salió de la habitación bastante herido, en realidad su intención había sido evitar que se hiciera daño, nunca pensó en tocarlo para hacerlo sentir mal; rápidamente, buscó una escoba y un recogedor para limpiar el desastre y luego subió al cuarto.

Joey estaba recargado en la ventana, dándole la espalda, quizá quería hacerse como que el faraón no existía… después de todo estaba buscando a Yugi… Yami recogió los vidrios con mucho cuidado, si Bakura lo viera haciendo esas cosas, quizá le diría una serie de comentarios sarcásticos… que el faraón preferiría mejor ignorar… Fue a tirar todo a la cocina, dejó lo de limpieza y subió por la historieta que Ryou le había prestado, luego bajaría a la sala a leer para no incomodar al rubio.

Entró en la habitación, se fue hacia a la cama y tomó la historieta, luego se dispuso a salir…

"Lo siento"- Dijo Joey desde la ventana sin mirarlo si quiera, Yami se dio la vuelta sorprendido –"Siempre tienes la razón… No tienes porque darme explicaciones… no eres nada mío…"

"Soy tu amigo y te aprecio, no quiero que pienses mal de mi"- El rubio se dio la vuelta para mirarle, sus ojos estaban llorosos, se sentó en la cama y siguió hablando.

"La culpa fue mía por no decirte que yo…"- De pronto cayó, sus palabras le dolían, más bien lo que pensaba en decirle y sabiendo que la repuesta seria «Yo amo a Kaiba»

"Joey..."- Dijo el faraón aventando la revista en la cama y sentándose junto al rubio –"Te juro que jamás estuvo en mis planes hacerte sufrir de esta manera y si yo…"

"Tú lo amas¿Cierto?"- Preguntó quitándose las manos de cara y mirando a Yami con sus ojos mieles, llenos de tristeza

"Yo..."- Balbuceó sintiendo mucho calor en sus mejillas, no sabía si responderle o no, después de todo no quería lastimarlo más; pero tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo. –"Si, amo a Kaiba"- Dijo finalmente rehuyendo a su mirada. Su amigo dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de dolor y cerrando sus ojos agachó la cabeza. Se hizo un profundo silencio, ninguno de ellos supo que decir o hacer, no querían lastimarse mutuamente.

"Ahora sé porque besaste a Kaiba"- Yami miró de nuevo a su amigo; pero no consiguió mirar sus ojos porque su cabello los cubría. –"No fue porque quisieras lastimarme como lo pensé, si no porque deseabas besarlo, probar sus labios al menos una vez… perderte en ellos… y ya que Kaiba se prestó para eso, no querías dejar pasar esa oportunidad."

"Yo no hubiera…"

"No hace falta que lo niegues o lo afirmes, ni que te disculpes"- Por fin alzó su rostro y le miró con sus ojos mieles llenos de esperanza -"Ya que yo siento lo mismo ahora"

"¿Qué?"- Pregunto desconcertado Yami, sus mejillas se tornaron mucho más rojas de lo que se pusieron cuando sucedió lo del roce, se puso nervioso al sentir la mirada del rubio sobre sus labios…

"¿Por qué te amo?"-Con dolor y cerrando sus ojos, dijo en suspiro, aunque en realidad era un pensamiento en voz alta… -"Sé que tú no me pediste que te amara"- Dice tomando sus manos, lo pone más nervioso a Yami… no quiere lastimar a su amigo, por lo que no se atreve a soltarse de él. –"Yo tampoco le pedí a mi corazón que encontrara en ti una razón para seguir latiendo; pero quiero hacerlo porque no me imagino un solo día sin pensar en ti"

"Joey, yo… de verdad quiero amarte… te juro que lo intentaría"- Los ojos del faraón se cierran con dolor mientras algunas lágrimas salen de ellos –"¡Pero no puedo!... ¡Mi corazón y mi ser entero le pertenecen a ese… ese bueno para nada!"- Abrió sus ojos, Joey los miró, estaban llenos de furia y dolor… -"¡Perdoname!"- Le gritó y trató de salir corriendo; pero el rubio le detuvo de un brazo, este le miro sorprendido… ahora los dos estaban de pie.

"¿Qué te hizo Kaiba?"- Preguntó despacio, el faraón no quiso responderle, ni siquiera quería que le mirara llorar… no era su estilo ser débil; sin embargo, no se movió, siguió contemplando los ojos mieles de su amigo. –"Vamos Yami, contéstame"- Agarro con sus dos manos los ante brazos del chico que tenia enfrente, como si quisiera reconfortarlo con eso.

"…"- No soportó más el dolor que el recordar le hacia y se lanzo para abrazar a un sorprendido Joey –"¡No me quiere¡Solo me besó para hacerte enfadar a ti!... jugó conmigo y yo… le dije que era yo quien había jugado en realidad con él… me dolió mucho…"- De pronto sintió la mano de su amigo acariciando su cabello, eso lo hizo reaccionar… él no era un niñito de 16 años que necesitara ser consolado, mucho menos por el rubio que de seguro debería estar sufriendo… -"Lo siento…"- Se disculpó apartándose de él y limpiando sus lágrimas con la mano

"¿Sabes que me gusta más de ti?... Lo sentimental que puedes ser a veces"- Dijo Joey sonriendo y riendo a la vez; Yami se sonrojó de nuevo con la mano congelada cerca de su propio rostro…

«Tea siempre me ah dicho que la felicidad de uno mismo esta en el ser amado, si él es feliz a tu lado, yo lo seré también»

El faraón se sacudió la cabeza, sencillamente no podría…

"¿Te digo algo?"- Preguntó Joey con unas delgadas líneas de rubor cubriendo su cara

"… ¿Eh?... Si, dime..."

"Yo sé que será pedirte mucho y… no abra ningún problema si no quieres…bueno… yo… ¿Puedo besarte?"- El faraón se sintió mareado¿Qué hacer? De nuevo estaba la pregunta más difícil de su vida¿Kaiba o Joey?... claro que el rubio solo le pedía un beso; pero si sus sentimientos no eran erróneos y luego de eso deseaba más para dañar el CEO¿Cómo saldría su amigo bien librado de eso?...

«Si él es feliz a tu lado, yo lo seré también»

"/Pero Yugi no sabe lo que dice… y yo no quiero lastimarlo/"- Pensaba el faraón con la vista perdida en la nada

« ¿No es obvio? Quise hacer enojar al perro ese y lo conseguí»

"/Maldito Kaiba, si tan solo no te amara/"

«Entonces correspóndele a Joey»

"/Yo sé que Yugi lo sugirió por que me aprecia y le duele verme llorar por ese estupido; pero amor es amor y yo no lo amo/"

«La felicidad de uno mismo esta en el ser amado»

"/Tal vez debería intentarlo… al menos darle esta tarde a Joey algo que lo haga estar bien y sentirse feliz, después de todo… ya lo lastime una vez sin querer/"

Yami volvió de sus pensamientos, Joey le miraba esperando la respuesta, la cual ya sabía, era negativa; pero para su sorpresa, el antiguo gobernante pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del rubio hasta tenerlo abrazado, cerró los ojos y susurró

"Hazlo…"- Apenas si podía crearlo¿Enserio podía besarlo?... Pues al parecer si, de todos modos ya lo estaba abrazando y sus labios estaban curveados en una extraña posición… tal vez esperando los labios de él.

¿Hacerlo o no?... Esa era la cuestión, lo deseaba y lo amaba con locura; pero temía y dudaba. Al final se decidió, puso sus manos con cuidado alrededor de la cintura de su amado y acercó su rostro poco a poco, sintiendo cada vez más nervios… poco después sintió algo cálido… luego un ligero movimiento y todo su cuerpo recibir de nuevo una descarga eléctrica… su estomago dio un brinco de emoción y su corazón latió con fuerza… hubo otro movimiento más dulce… eran los labios del faraón moviéndose entre los de Joey con suavidad; Yami sintió que si ya había besado a Kaiba y que este hecho molestó tanto a su amigo, era hora de besarlo a él y dejarle saborear sus labios también. El rubio ahora se sintió desarmado, tan frágil… tan pequeño… sobre todo… ¡Tan extasiado!... Pegó más hacia si a Yami y el beso paso a uno con más fuerza, entonces Joey, llegando más a sus deseos, profundizo aquél contacto con su lengua, paseándose por el paladar y jugueteando con la lengua del antiguo gobernante… arrancándole débiles respingos de placer.

El faraón comenzó a sentir un cosquillo más profundo mientras era besado de aquella forma por Joey, deslizó sus brazos hasta sus hombros y con cuidado bajó su chaqueta hasta sus brazos, mientras lo empujaba hacia la cama de Yugi…

… … … … … … … … … …

Se encontraba sentando en uno de los sillones de la sala de Tea, llevaba casi toda la tarde ahí. Tenía un libro en sus piernas; pero su mirada estaba más enfocada en el techo y su mente… vagaba hasta su propia casa…

"¿Seguro que estas bien?"- Pregunto por quinta vez la joven de cabello castaño que estaba sentada frente a él, en otro sillón.

"Si, solo estoy cansado"- Respondió sin mirarla

"Tú y yo sabemos que no es cierto, a ti te tiene así lo que le dijiste a Joey…"

… o … o … o … o … o … o … o … Flash Back … o … o … o … o … o … o … o …

Ese día se reunieron todos los amigos para hacer un trabajo muy importante, Tristan, Duke, Yugi, Ryou y Joey, se reunieron en casa de Tea; sin embargo no dudaron mucho tiempo estudiando pues los dos primeros tuvieron uno de sus "normales" pleitos de pareja, donde el castaño hacia una escena de celos porque una admirado de su pareja se le había acercado más de lo debido…

"Es el precio de ser guapo y famoso"- Contestó Duke con su arrogancia de siempre mientras jugaba con su cabello

"¿Sabes qué Deblin?"- Gritó arto Tristan dando un golpe en la mesa, lo cual espanto a los otros cuatro que ni caso les hacían –"Si eres tan guapo y famoso, te sugiero que te busques a otro que te consuele por las noches…"- Recogió sus libros furioso mientras su amigos le miraban con cara de ceros 00

"Tristan"- Le llamo Duke, más este ya había cerrado la puerta, soltó un suspiro, recogió sus cosas y se fue tras él.

"Es una suerte que tus padres no estuvieran en casa Tea"- Sonrió Ryou cerrando sus ojos y con una lágrima de sudor en su cara

"Si, imagina lo que le hubieran dicho por juntarse con amigos tan "raros" como nosotros"- Rió Yugi

"¿Raros?"- Preguntó Joey sin entender

"Si, bueno... es lo que pensaría la gente de nosotros por estar enamorados hombres de hombres… Tristan y Duke, Ryou y el chico ese de la escuela, Bakura y Marik, Yami y Kaiba y tú y… "- Se quedó callado, había dicho dos cosas que no debía; en primero lo del faraón y su sacerdote… en segunda lo que estuvo apunto de decir sobre sus sentimientos por cierto rubio que ahora lo mataba con la mirada… él no se dio cuenta de ello; pero sus Ryou y Tea si–"No quise decirlo…"- Balbuceó Yugi

"Olvidalo viejo, yo también me voy a casa"- Recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir, se sentía tan triste y daría lo que fuera por verlo una vez más…

"Joey, espera"- Dijo Yugi poniéndose entre la puerta y él, -"¿Por qué no vas a verlo?... mi abuelito volverá hasta media noche porque se fue a una fiesta de excavadores, yo me quedaré a estudiar con ellos… así que… Yami estará solo, podrán hablar y quien sabe… quizá las cosas cambien."

"¿Tú crees?"- Pregunto emocionado y agachándose para tener la cara más cerca de su amigo, lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse pensando que quizá los ojos mieles de su amor secreto, le absorberían el alma…

"Si, además, estoy seguro que Yami se muere por aclarar las cosas contigo y saber que no estas molesto con él"- Respondió sonriendo y completamente rojo

"Bien, entonces iré a buscarlo, gracias viejo"- Le guiño el ojo mientras le daba un empujoncito y luego salió de la estancia, se fue hacia la puerta y salió de la casa.

"Suerte"- Dijo sonriendo, cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse cayó de rodillas al suelo con los brazos apoyándose para no caer completamente, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

… o … o … o … o … o … o … Fin Del Flash Back … o … o … o … o … o … o …

Ahora que sus amigos sabían el secreto, ya no le pesaba tanto; pero si le dolía, porque conocía los sentimientos de Tea por él, aunque hace poco ella estaba saliendo con un muchacho llamado Robin.

Ryou, hacia casi media hora que se había marchado, ahora solo quedaban ella y el chico tricolor.

La chica castaña se sentó a su lado, Yugi se incorporó y la miró con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas, luego la abrazó y se soltó llorando

"¿Por qué tengo que amarlo?... Yo sé que le dije a Yami que no me importaría porque Joey seria feliz; pero no puedo… y estas ideas me atormentan… el saber que pueden estar juntos… ¡Qué el faraón esta besando los labios que deberían ser míos!

Tea quisiera ayudar a sus amigos a entender sus propios sentimientos…

Ella quiere ayudarles a aclarar la pregunta que se hacen en sus momentos más desesperados y tristes:

¿Por qué te amo?

Tal vez ni ella lo sepa o entienda; pero todo tiene su motivo y razón de ser…

**... o ... o ...**

_**¿Y bien?... me dicen ok?... aki les respondo sus mensajes... arigato a todos y sorry de nuevo x la espera T.T**_

**Forfirith-Greenleaf:** _Hello!... tnks por leer mi fic!... sabia que podía contar con tu mensaje… siempre cuento con él!... lamento mucho no haberlo actualizado antes y sobre k esta interesante… jajajajaja… bueno, haber k te parece este capitulo. Mi pareja favorita es de Yami con Seto pero como eh leído de todos pues ya me estoy acostumbrando a verlos con diferentes personajes jajajajajaja… y como estoy escribiendo uno de Ryou con Yami, pongo otra pareja k no me imagine leer x.X… en fin, nos leemos luego ¿ok?... CHAO!_

**Thoms:** _Alo!... gracias por leer mi fic, y sobre el pentágono amoroso, pues… ojala que no te enrede mucho… nos vemos y mil gracias de nuevo!_

**Yami Atemu Kaiba:** _Hello!... no sabes como extrañaba tus mensajes! T.T… No te preocupes… mientras sepa que aún me recuerdas todo esta bien xDDD, espeor que te guste este cap y el fic completo… sobre la pareja, pues es mi favorita!... adoro a estos dos personajes, aunque nunca doy con la vdd personalidad de Seth y de Atemu x.X… igual, nos vemos después, suerte en el cole n.n_

**Yasha:** _me alegra que te gustara el fic, disculpa la tardanza y si en alguna parte no te quedó claro algo ... me avisas ok?... chao!_

**Pierina**: _Si! Me encanta la pareja del faraón y el sacerdote n.n… es mi favorita aunque yo leo de todo n.nU… Joey y Seth como k no me laten mucho; pero igual esta bien… perdona por no haberlo actualizado antes… nos vemos después_

**AzkaAlexia-HiwatariKon: **_Muchas gracias por el mensaje, me alegro que te alla gustado este cap y exactamente de k parte del CEO hablamos? O.o…. ¿Cuándo ya no pudo dormir? xD… Oye! Tu pensamiento esta divino… si ya pusiste el fic me dices como se llama para leerlo! Muero por ello!... nos veos y cuenta con mi mensaje! Good-bye! n.n_

**Kida Luna:** _Pues deberías hacerlo… ya quiero leerlo! Y yo pienso poner algo así más adelante; pero no sé… con eso de Joey, Yugi y demás, quedaría muy cool ¿no crees? .… en fin, Yugi siempre sale herido; pero se queda con lo mejor y ya verán a lo que me refiero… además siempre hay alguien que debe sufrir y para que sea mi Yami o alguien más… mejor Yugi ¿no? xDDD… OK nos vemos luego… y yo solo tengo amigos x el interés del novio, aunque con el que ando ahora eh durado más k con los otros o.o… creo k ahora si duraré con uno xD, como sea, espero k te guste este cap y nos vemos luego chao!_

**Princess of Darkness and Light:** _Bueno, esta historia se compone de muchos líos amorosos xDDD ... Con las parejas estas bien, aunque ahora coo ves, hay otra pareja xD… ¿ves?... Sobre M y B… pues.. veré k puedo hacer, gracias por tu sugerencia, los pondré x k no los había pensando más k para k salieran de vez en cuando; pero por ti me centraré más en ellos .… tnks por tus comentarios… Bien, lamento el restro, nos vemos luego Ok? BYE!_

**Viridiane Wood: **_Alo! K gusto verte! Y por supuesto que te recuerdo! Tú escribiste un fic muy hermoso de HP… bien me alegra k te gustara, nos vemos x aki!_


	3. Dreams

**_Hola... les agradezco mucho sus mensajes, de verdad n.n… me alegran mucho el día. _**

**_En fin, les pongo este otro capitulo, sé que los confundirá un poco… pero bueno… en el otro trataré de aclararles todas las dudas que me dejen en sus rrs ¿ok?_**

**Dreams**

A esas alturas de lo que se había convertido el beso, ninguno de los dos tenía camisa. Joey estaba sentado, abrazando la cintura de Yami… el cual estaba arrodillado en la cama, delante de él con sus brazos recargados sobre los hombros del rubio.

- "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hacerlo?"- Preguntó el faraón

-"Si"- Respondió sonriendo con tristeza –"Te amo y mucho; pero tú lo quieres a él… le perteneces desde siempre y aunque estuvieras conmigo, su recuerdo jamás saldría de tu corazón."- Yami sonrió y le besó por última vez. Luego se levantó y se puso su camisa, Joey hizo lo mismo. –"Creo que ya es hora de irme, teníamos un trabajo que hacer esta tarde; pero con tantas cosas se nos olvidó"- Dijo riendo

-"¿No vas a esperar a Yugi?"- Preguntó bastante sorprendido

-"Eh… Para serte sincero… no lo venía buscando…"- Sonrió apenado, el faraón lo miró confundido –"Tu me dijiste que no estaba; pero yo jamás te pregunté por él, mi intención desde el principio fue hablar contigo"- Ahora que lo recordaba, Yugi le había dicho que llegaría tarde por estar estudiando con sus amigos en casa de Tea y si el rubio estaba ahí quería decir que no estaban estudiando… lo que también quería decir que su hikari ya tenia que estar de vuelta

-"No te habrá dicho que vinieras a buscarme ¿O si?

-"Pues él me dijo que regresaría un poco tarde para que tú y yo pudiéramos hablar"- Yami suspiró, y pensar que por un poco más y abría terminado en la cama con Joey… -"No estas molesto ¿Verdad?"

-"No"- Sonrió con sinceridad –"Me alegra mucho que arregláramos esto"

-"A mi también"- Sonrió el rubio y ambos bajaron para que se pudiera ir; llegando a la puerta y antes de que abrirla, Joey tomó las manos del faraón y le dijo –"Yo sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto; pero… eh… yo… quisiera que cuando tú y Kaiba por fin aclaren las cosas, me digas en persona que ya tienen una relación… no me gustaría enterarme por nadie más que por ti"- Yami dudaba mucho que algún día pudiera existir un futuro para él y para el CEO; pero en caso de que los milagros ocurrieran, haría lo que Joey le pedía

-"Te doy mi palabra, tú serás el primero en enterarte"- El rubio la sonrió y besó de nuevo sus labios, sabiendo que no podría hacerlo otra vez… Luego salió de casa de su amigo.

El antiguo gobernante le contemplo desde la puerta, en verdad quería corresponderle… amarlo con la misma intensidad con que él le amaba; pero los labios de Kaiba eran tan difíciles de olvidar e incluso se alegraba bastante de que no terminara en la cama con su amigo, ya que quizá, se imaginaría en sus viejos tiempos con Seth, su amado sacerdote. Soltó un respingo de resignación y cerró la puerta.

… … … … … … … … … …

¿Cuántos días tenia sin verlo? ¿Uno… tres… catorce? En realidad ya había perdido la cuenta de los días que había tratado de verlo sin resultados. El perro, parecía de pronto haber recobrado su alegría habitual, ¿Podría haber pasado algo entre ellos?

¿Por qué se atormentaba? No lo sabia; pero las cosas habían sido así, desde el día del beso… cuando no dejó de pensar en él… en Yami… con sus labios tan cerca de los suyos, el esperando y deseado contacto…

¡Si tan solo no hubiera arruinado todo, el faraón estaría con él y no con el estúpido de Wheeler!

Kaiba sentía que explotaría de un minuto a otro. Necesitaba verlo, hablar con él y decirle que estaba perdido con sus encantos, que no soportaría un minuto más sin él…

-"Te amo"- Dijo el castaño tocando sus labios. Se encontraba en su habitación, dispuesto una vez más a dormir; pero como siempre, o al menos 14 noches atrás, no podría conciliar el sueño. Se reprendía a si mismo por ser tan cursi… por ser tan frágil y por sentir eso hacia él; pero también tenía sentimientos de culpa… de haber sabido antes que ese nerviosismo, que ese deseo desenfrenado y que los latidos de su corazón solo se hacían presentes cuando el faraón estaba cerca, quizá… pudo haberle dicho a Yami que lo amaba y ahora estaría en su cama, con él… sin que Kaiba se atormentara noche tras noche por su infortunio.

Lo peor de todo, era lo bajo que había caído en esas dos semanas; se volvió una sombra de la pandilla, lugar a donde iban, lugar donde él se presentaba, solo para ver si estaba con ellos el antiguo gobernante... más él nunca se aparecía, ni él ni Bakura –el ladrón- ¿Tendrían un romance?...

No, eso sería imposible… si así fuera ¿Por qué Joey se mostraba tan contento apenas ayer en la feria?... Digo, hacia algunos días que tenía un ánimo pésimo…

¿El perro tendría un romance con él? Cabría la posibilidad, ya que Yugi últimamente se veía triste y aunque tratará de aparentar… amaba a Joey… Kaiba lo conocía muy bien…

Tan bien como para querer formar un romance con él y desquitarse de Yami…

Kaiba sonrió para si mismo, ¿Qué haría el faraón cuando lo viera con su Aibou? Era obvio que se molestaría… así que no era tan mala idea… Convencido de que era un buen plan, apago las luces y se dispuso a dormir. Mañana mismo pondría en práctica la tarea de conquistarlo.

Bostezó un poco y se preparó para abrazar su sueño sonriendo…

Para él todo quedo oscuro, no parecía suceder nada en el lugar donde se encontraba… pero que equivocado estaba.

-"¿Seth...?"- Lo llamó una mujer, entonces abrió los ojos

-"Ya te oí Akemi"- Respondió con frialdad

-"Pues no lo parecía… ¿En que estas pensando?"

-"En cosas"- Dijo secamente y se separó del pilar donde había estado recargado –"Quiero dar un paseo"

-"¡Excelente idea!"- Exclamó con alegría

-"Solo"- La mujer de cabello color violeta que estaba con él, frunció el entrecejo y le dio la espalda, Seth puso los ojos en blanco mientras resoplaba con fastidio.

Le incomodaba mucho que aquella mujer, esa tal Akemi, siempre lo estuviera acosando y ahora lo trataba como si fuera un pobre niño idiota que no supiera nada de nada. Su único consuelo, si es que así podría llamarse, era que en pocos minutos, sería presentado oficialmente con el faraón para luego convertirse en su sacerdote… dedicado en cuerpo y alma a él… aunque eso no le gustara del todo, ni siquiera lo conocía, en la fiesta aún no era anunciado y lo peor de todo era que si se trataba de un chiquillo más arrogante que él, terminaría ahorcándolo.

Caminó entre la gente que se encontraba en el gran salón por motivo de aquella fiesta, en realidad no sabia porque tanto relajo si el faraón ya había sido coronado… quizá era pura vanidad de su parte. Arto de estar en medio de tanta gente, camino hacia la salida para tomar un poco de aire fresco cuando al cruzar un rubio chocó con él

-"Disculpe"- Le dijo y se fue rápido, Seth quiso salir del palacio de nuevo, justo a los jardines reales, los cuales estaban solo iluminados por las grandes antorchas pegadas a cada dos metros de distancia en la pared, los árboles no se veían tan verdes, quizá fuera la oscuridad. En realidad el lugar no le impresionó para nada, lo que llamó más su atención fue los pequeños sollozos que se oían, caminó un poco tratando de no hacer ruido y llegó a donde se encontraba una pequeña fuente, ahí había alguien sentado en la orilla, estaba con las manos tapando su rostro y murmuraba

-"Lo perdí… no puedo creer que sea tan descuidado"- Seth quiso saber en ese momento porque aquél personaje estaba llorando; el joven se quitó las manos de la cara y levantó su rostro hacia el cielo, el joven sacerdote contempló embelezado su rostro y tórax bañados en un color broceado que le sentaba muy bien… era el ser más hermoso que jamás había visto en toda su vida…

Y por estar de curioso, hizo un ruido con las hojas de los arbustos desconcertando al joven.

… … … … … … … … … …

En otra parte de la ciudad, en la casa de los Moto, ambos chicos tricolores, también se preparaban para dormir.

-"Recuerden que mañana iremos al museo de ciudad Domino a ver el nuevo descubrimiento que hicieron mis colegas"- Decía muy orgulloso el abuelo de Yugi desde la puerta de entrada de la habitación.

-"Si abuelito, ya no nos lo recordaste quien sabe cuantas veces en todo el día…"

-"Creo que esta es la número treinta y uno"- Comento Yami

-"¿Las estuviste contando?"- Preguntó sorprendido el hikari

-"Si, mira, fue una esta mañana, dos cuando barríamos la calle, tres cuando preparábamos el desayuno, seis en el almuerzo, ocho en la tienda, cuatro en la comida y…"

-"Ya entendí, bueno… los dejo, descansen y recuerden…"

-"Que mañana iremos al museo de ciudad Domino a ver el nuevo descubrimiento que hicieron mis colegas"- Repitieron ambos chicos –"Lo sabemos"

-"Buenas noches"- Dijo enojado Salomón Moto y cerró la puerta. Yugi se echó a reír mientras se acostaba bajo las cobijas, Yami solo se quedo sentado en la cama de tal manera que pudiera ver su hikari

-"Yo no tengo muchas ganas de ir"

-"Será divertido Yami; además, ya arreglaste las cosas con Joey y no tienes que evitarlo más"- Dijo sonriendo

-"Es que me cuesta trabajo estar cerca de él…"

-"¿Acaso tú...?"

-"No Aibou"- Respondió sonrojándose y apartando su vista –"Te conté lo que sucedió ese día, ¿Recuerdas? Pues, a dos días de eso, no dejo de pensar que enserio quiero amarlo.

-"Pues correspóndele, por mi no te detengas"

-"Yo…"

-"Yami, dime, ¿Cuánto más tengo que rogarte? Joey te ama, a mi no me quiere… solo le intereso como amigo"- El faraón por fin lo miró… había lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"Pero te estás lastimando… yo no puedo permitírtelo, te quiero demasiado… eres como mi hermano…"

-"Yo quiero a mi lado a alguien que me ame solo a mí, que yo sea su razón de ser y de existir… y que su corazón encuentre en mi una razón para vivir"

Yami no supo que responder, eso se parecía mucho a lo que Joey le había dicho, «Sé que tú no me pediste que te amara… Yo tampoco le pedí a mi corazón que encontrara en ti una razón para seguir latiendo; pero quiero hacerlo porque no me imagino un solo día sin pensar en ti» Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su cara, se levantó y se acostó junto a su hikari; le abrazó con fuerza y besó su frente

-"Si eso es lo que deseas, así será y te prometo que Joey no sufrirá más"- Yugi se abrazó más a él buscando un consuelo para su pobre corazón ahora apunto de romperse, el faraón apagó la luz y se acostó abrazando a su hikari.

No tardo mucho en quedarse dormido con la ilusión de ver por la mañana a Joey y decirle lo muy atraído que se sentía por él… por aquél rubio de ojos mieles…

-"Ya basta Atemu"- Dijo sonrojándose y dándose la vuelta

-"¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que me gusta perderme en tus ojos"- Respondió el chico de cabello tricolor sonriendo y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo para que lo mirara, en ese momento tocaron la puerta. –"Adelante"- Respondió con fastidio, más luego sonrió cuando la chica castaña, su mejor amiga, entró en la habitación

-"¿Se puede saber a que están jugando?"- Reprendió –"Los invitados esperan"

-"No quiero que me vean todavía"- Dijo haciendo un puchero, el cual arrancó al rubio una carcajada –"¡Eso me gusta!... ¡Me encanta que sonrías para mi!"- Le guiño el ojo y este volvió a darle la espalda.

-"Atemu y Jono, si no piensan salir…"

-"Ya vamos mujer, no sé porque siempre te comportas de esa manera"- Dijo el faraón mirándola con cara de pocos amigos y cruzando los brazos

-"Yo creo que le falta un novio"- Observó el sirviente. La chica castaña se enfureció y enseño peligrosamente los dientes, ambos chicos se asustaron y se abrazaron con varias lágrimas de sudor en su cabeza

-"Teana, ya sabes que Jono a veces tiene la lengua demasiado larga… todo mundo sabe que eres una de las damas más hermosas de todo el palacio"- Dijo Atemu

-"¿Enserio te parece?"- Preguntó la chica un poco apenada, el rubio miró como si fuera bicho raro su amigo, este le respondió guiñando un ojo, luego fue hacia la chica, le tomó las manos y le dijo una serie de cosas lindas… poco después ella salía de la habitación olvidándose por completo de la verdadera razón a la que había ido a esa habitación.

-"Lo que le dijiste no era cierto… ¿O si?"

-"¿Celoso?"

-"No…"- El faraón soltó una carcajada

-"Teana es muy hermosa; pero no es mi tipo… En fin, necesito que me saques de aquí… no quiero estar encerrado; pero tampoco quiero ir a la fiesta"

-"Atemu, no puedo"

-"Anda Jono, te lo pido…"- Rogó haciéndole ojitos

-"Esta bien, ven conmigo"- Tomó la mano del faraón y salieron por un pasadizo secreto, dieron varias vueltas, en realidad no quiso saber ni por donde iban. Cuando por fin salieron por una de las paredes que rodeaban los jardines reales, se asombró muchísimo, jamás pensó que lo iba a traer para allá.

-"¿Los jardines reales?"

-"Teana no nos encontrara aquí, Atemu"

-"Muy buena idea"- Sonrió el faraón acercándose a su amigo, este retrocedió y por poco cae a la fuente

-"¿Dónde esta su tiara?"

-"¿No la traigo puesta?"- Dijo caminando hacia el agua y viéndose en el reflejo –"Creo que la dejé en el cuarto…"

-"Iré por ella, quédate aquí"- Dijo el rubio corriendo por otro lado y entrando al palacio. Atemu se sentó en la orilla de la fuente y se contempló unos minutos; él era muy vanidoso y como faraón tenía que serlo más, aunque no le gustara. Teana siempre se la pasaba diciéndole que debía caminar con la cabeza en alto y mostrarse orgulloso aunque cometiera errores, Jono por su parte, le decía que con un corazón como el suyo, no hacia faltan esos modismos a menos que quisiera ser un malvado gobernante… Y él no quería ser así, Atemu quería gobernar con justicia y libertad, sabiendo que no solo seria casi imposible sino que también muy difícil… Sin tan solo sus padres estuvieran ahí…

-"Papá… Mamá…"- Dijo con tristeza mientras se agarraba la cabeza, entonces notó que le faltaba algo en la muñeca… un brazalete de oro, último regalo de los faraones antes de morir… -"¿Dónde estará?... No puede ser…"- Comenzó a buscar por todos lados aquél objeto sin resultados, por lo que comenzó a llorar, se sentó de nuevo en la orilla, se tapó el rostro mientras decía -"Lo perdí… no puedo creer que sea tan descuidado"- Atemu se quitó las manos de la cara y levantó su rostro hacia el cielo. En ese momento escuchó un ruido…

¡Había alguien más ahí con él escondido entre los árboles! Sintió un poco de miedo; pero eso no lo demostró, se levantó impotente –"¿Quién anda ahí?"- Él mismo comenzó a temblar al no encontrar respuesta y caminó hacia el arbusto…

… o … o …

**_¿Les gustó este capitulo? Jajajajaja… espero que no se hicieran bolas xD_**

**mahokka: **_Bueno… eso no lo controlo yo…todo depende de Kaiba xDDD… gracias por leer, ojalá que te gustara este capítulo, bye! _

**pierina: **_Helo!... muchas gracias por tus mensajes… te los agradezco mucho… Y bueno, como ves, Yami y Joey no hicieron nada x cuestiones que puse arriba, creo que eso es a lo que yo llamaría "amor verdadero" ¿No crees?" o.o… En fin, mi pareja preferida, igual es Seto x Yami_

**Hisaki Radien: **_Amiga, hola… es muy grato saber que siempre puedo contar con tus rrs n.n… Bueno, la mayoría de las historias sobre romance, son sobre amores no correspondidos que al final se corresponde, mueren o terminan por jampas aceptar que en realidad no pueden vivir sin la otra persona… pero a mi me encantan, es lo que le da la máxima emoción a la historia. Muchas gracias por tu rr. _

**Yami Atemu Kaiba: **_Hello my friend! __Me dio mucho gusto hablar contigo el domingo, espero que nos podamos encontrar otro día y recuerda lo que te dije sobre las historias, muero por leer una de ellas uno de estos días n.n. Bueno, nos volvemos a ver otro día ok?... bye y saludos a Yami… espero que le vaya súper con Kaiba n.n… BYE! _

**Forfirith-Greenleaf: **jajaja tranquila my friend n.nU… como lees, ellos no hicieron nada o.o… al menos… no aún… xD. Me alegra que te gustara y mil perdones por no poner a Kaiba, es que no le vi sentido... al menos hablé de el… ¿no? xDDD… A mi la vdd me gusta más el Yami x Joey… es que Yugi como que no me cae bien… pero bueno, en todo caso prefiero a Kaiba para el faraón xD. Bien, eso es todo y muchísimas gracias por leer el fic, espero poder leer otro rr tuyo en mis fics de saint seiya y aquí… chao! X cierto… tienes msn,… me gustaría que habláramos uno de estos días… bueno bye!

**_En el siguiente capitulo continuaré con el sueño y si partes que no entienden, me preguntan en sus rrs ok?... un saludo a todos los yaoi-fans xD… bye! _**


	4. Tell me why?

**_HI again!... les agradezco mucho sus mensajes :D... y dedico este cap a todos ustedes _**

**_bye!_**

**Tell me why?**

Aquél día, Bakura decidió ir a buscar a Malik al museo, donde de seguro estaba con su hermana Ishizu. Se sentía un poco nervioso, ya que como le había dicho a Yami, intentaba formalizar su relación con él.

Después de que ese espíritu maligno abandonó el cuerpo del chico moreno, gracias al ladrón, estos dos se hicieron buenos amigos, y es que ambos estaban en contra de Marik. Conforme pasó el tiempo, descubrieron que tenían tantas cosas en común, que ambos se llevaban muy bien y que disfrutaban la compañía de uno como de otro… así que formaron su propia relación… ¿Curioso no?

Bien, ahora, el problema aquí era que Bakura no sabía como formalizar su relación con Malik y además de todo, estaba el pequeño problema, de que él se marcharía a Egipto de nuevo, cuando terminara la dichosa exposición… Esto hacia enojar mucho al antiguo ladrón.

Llegó al museo y se dirigió a la sala donde siempre podía encontrar a Malik; pero su sorpresa fue otra, cuando en la sala encontró a Kaiba ¿Qué rayos hacia él ahí?

"Bakura, hola"- Saludó a sus espaldas el egipcio

"Hola Malik¿Qué hace este engreído aquí?"- Preguntó sin quitarle la vista en cima. El CEO ni siquiera lo había visto, mucho menos escuchado, estaba más concentrado mirando la piedra que mostraba la rivalidad entre el faraón y el sacerdote

"Mi hermana lo llamó esta mañana, parece que Ishizu no ha aprendido a no meter su cuchara donde no la llaman"- Le respondió en tono misterioso

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Se supone que este asunto es entre el faraón y Seth…"

"Ah... vaya, ya me estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo tardarían en arreglar aquél pequeño asunto…"

"¿Así que también tú lo sabías?"

"Si; pero a diferencia de tu hermana, a mi no me gusta meter mi cuchara en plato ajeno…"

"Claro, lo que tú digas"- Rió Malik saliendo de la sala y caminando hacia otra parte del museo

"¿Me estás diciendo metiche?"- Preguntó ofendido mientras caminaba detrás de él

"Tú lo dijiste, no yo"- Volvió a reír el moreno, Bakura lo jaló del brazo y lo aprisionó contra la pared, poniendo sus propias manos a un lado de su cabeza y sonriendo con malicia

"Te recuerdo que tú lo insinuaste…"- Le susurró en el oído, Malik rió con nerviosismo –"¿Soy un entrometido entonces?"- Preguntó mirándole a la cara, ambos estaban levemente sonrojados; pero les gustaba jugar así… sentirse amado el uno por el otro…

"Si"- Respondió Malik un tanto serio, Bakura le miró sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta, quiso hacerse a un lado; pero el moreno lo tomo por la cintura mientras le susurraba

"Te entrometiste en mi vida y así te metiste en mi corazón"- El albino le sonrió apenado, Malik no esperó respuesta, acerco su rostro al de Bakura y le dijo un débil –"Te amo"- Mientras le robaba un beso. El ladrón quería responderle, decirle que también lo amaba; pero nunca podía hacerlo, de sus labios no salía más que un «te quiero» y en aquél momento agradecía que Malik lo besara para no tener que responderle…

**… … … … … … … … … …**

La verdad era que había sido un sueño bastante extraño y de solo recordarlo, la cabeza de Yami daba vueltas. Además de todo, no estaba seguro si eso había sido un simple sueño, o no de sus recuerdos del pasado…

Se encontraban en el museo de ciudad domino, Tea, Ryou, Duke, Tristan, Yugi, su abuelo, Joey y el antiguo gobernante.

"¿Yami, te encuentras bien?"- Le preguntó el rubio reocupado

"Si… lo estoy, gracias"- Sonrió con nerviosismo, Joey volvió a fijar su mirada en el camino, el faraón le miró, aún tenía que cumplir con lo que le había dicho a Yugi ayer… pero la verdad es que no sabía como hacerlo

La pandilla entró en una de las salas del museo y lo primero que llamó su atención, fue la pareja de Bakura y de Malik, dándose un beso tan tierno que incluso el mismo Ryou se sorprendió de ver a su Yami comportándose de aquella manera. El abuelo de Yugi carraspeó, el albino y el rubio se separaron bastante apenados, lo que provocó la risa de varios del grupo, entre ellos del faraón… Tal vez adivinaba que el ladrón por fin había formalizado su relación con el cuida tumbas y cuando más feliz se encontraba, por la entrada que conectaba con otra habitación, apareció Kaiba.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos, el CEO no dejaba de mirar al faraón con varios sentimientos encontrados, tales como la alegría, la tristeza, el resentimiento y el amor… Yami apretó levemente los dientes y separó un poco sus labios, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer un poco, aunque Kaiba no lo notara, no sabía como reaccionar, tampoco si debía decir algo, solo quería salir corriendo de aquél lugar. Joey, al igual que todos los presentes, no dejaban de mirarlos, como esperando que pasara cualquier cosa entre ellos. El castaño parpadeó y fijó su vista en Joey, quién le retó con la mirada. Con eso último, el ambiente se puso tenso y Yami sintió la necedad de besar a Joey delante de Kaiba; pero en ese momento entró Ishizu por donde había salido el CEO.

"Buenos días"- Saludó la mujer dirigiéndose a la pandilla de Yugi, cada uno correspondió el saludo, luego ella se dirigió hacia Kaiba, le dijo algo que nadie escuchó y enseguida el castaño entraba por donde antes había salido, Yami soltó un respingo.

Luego de eso, todos se dirigieron a la sala donde se exhibía el nuevo descubrimiento de los amigos del abuelo de Yugi…

"Mi querido faraón¿Podemos hablar?"- Le preguntó la mujer, Yami detuvo su paso, Joey y los demás también

"Sigan ustedes, ahora les alcanzo"- Dijo, sus amigos le dijeron adiós con la mano, el rubio no se movió, Yami le sonrió y siguió su camino –"¿Qué sucede Ishizu?"

"Por lo que veo, no tuviste buena noche ¿Verdad?"- El faraón se mostró sorprendido, más luego su rostro se relajó

"¿Lo viste con tu collar?"

"Digamos…"

"¿Y bien?"- Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato; pero este no era el caso, él quería saber y tenía derecho porque ese _sueño _fue bastante extraño

"Te sorprenderá saber que lo que viste, en su mayoría, lo vio Kaiba"

"¿Qué¿Por eso esta él aquí?"- Preguntó un poco escandalizo

"Faraón, él sabe que no fue un simple sueño, tal como tú lo debes de estar presintiendo"

"Yo prefiero no saber nada, estoy arto de él"- Dijo molesto y cruzando los brazos

"¿Por eso vas a quedarte con Joey?"- Inquirió la mujer morena

"Él al menos me ama sobre todas las cosas"

"Te sorprenderías mucho faraón, si pudieras descubrir todos los secretos que oculta tu pasado"- Respondió cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos en el collar del milenio

"Ya te dije que prefiero mejor enterrarlos"

"Amas tanto al sacerdote que te da miedo no poder recuperarlo"- Respondió con seriedad

"¿Recuperarlo¿Acaso alguna vez fue mío?"- Preguntó ofendido

"Tú conoces la respuesta Atemu"

"¡Ese maldito engreído solo se preocupaba por él!"- Gritó Yami bastante molesto, ese asunto ya le estaba sacando canas verdes y si las cosas seguían así, terminaría por no volver nunca al museo

"Dime una cosa faraón¿No quieres recuperar tus recuerdos?"- Inquirió la mujer

"Para serte sincero, no"- Negó

"Kaiba quiere hacerlo, necesita entender porque de pronto esta confundido con respecto a lo que siente por ti"- Yami no respondió, soltó un suspiro y agacho la cabeza bastante confundido ¿Qué seria lo correcto? –"Solo piensa en esto faraón, no puedes perder nada más, porque el sacerdote no es tuyo; pero si podrías ganar, entender tu pasado y tus sentimientos por Kaiba"- Se dio la vuelta y fue por donde el castaño había salido hace unos minutos, Yami volvió a soltar otro suspiro

"De acuerdo, muéstrame el pasado"- Ishizu le sonrió y se dirigieron hacia una puerta que decía "_Acceso solo personal autorizado_", la mujer abrió la puerta y encontró en la habitación seguida del antiguo faraón. Kaiba -que estaba sentado en una silla-, miró a ambos, sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse con los del faraón; pero este último los evitó bruscamente.

"Creo que olvide algo en la otra habitación"- Dijo la egipcia y salió del cuarto, el faraón miro la puerta con la boca medio abierta

"Vieja loca"- Murmuró Kaiba, Yami se dio la vuelta y lo fulminó con la mirada

"No insultes a Ishizu"- Le dijo –"Ella es una buena persona"

"Dirás lo que quieras pero esta loca"- Respondió el castaño levantándose de la silla caminando hacia el antiguo gobernante que aún lo miraba con gesto de desaprobación

"No esta loca…"- Contestó apretando los dientes

"Sabes que si"- Sonrió con malicia el castaño, le encantaba verlo enojado, se veía tan bien

"Mejor cierra la boca Seth"- Gruño Yami

"¿Cómo me llamaste?"- Preguntó acercando su rostro al del faraón

"Seth"- Respondió este como si fuera cualquier cosa y sin inquietarse

"Será mejor que te metas de una buena vez en la cabeza que yo no soy ese estupido sacerdote tuyo"- Ahora el enojado era el castaño y la cercanía era cada vez más escasa

"Tienes razón, creo que Seth era mucho más agradable, él si era todo un hombre…"- Sonrió complacido el faraón imaginándose a su antiguo sacerdote

"¿Insinuas que no lo soy, remedo de faraón?"- Preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada y agarrando bruscamente su brazo

"¡No lo insinúo, lo afirmo!"- Gritó soltándose del CEO

"Ya vine"- Dijo Ishizu entrando con Bakura y con Malik, Kaiba y Yami se miraron con furia y luego se dieron la espalda, poniendo cada uno cara de enfado

"¿De verás crees que esto funcione?"- Le susurró el rubio al albino, este se encogió de hombros

"Bien¿Están listos?"- Preguntó la mujer

"¿Sabes que? Yo ni quiero ni pienso hacer esta locura… así que me voy"- Dijo el castaño dispuesto a salir de la habitación; pero Bakura se le puso al paso –"Quítate fenómeno"

"Estoy arto de ti y de tus juegos, regresa a tu lugar o…"

"¿O qué?"- Reto el CEO

"O esto"- Apretó los dientes y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Kaiba retrocedió tapándose la nariz, Yami se alarmó mucho por la reacción del albino

"Idiota, casi me rompes la nariz"- Se quejó el castaño, quiso soltarle un golpe; pero el faraón lo abrazó por detrás impidiendo que se lanzara sobre el ladrón –"¡Suéltame!"- Los cuatro comenzaron a armar un alboroto, Malik trataba de calmar a Bakura, este seguía provocando al castaño, que era abrazado por Yami, quien trataba de calmarlo a él y al ladrón

"¡BASTA!"- Gritó Ishizu furiosa y era la primera vez que la veían –incluso Malik- con esa cara de monstruo –"¡Terminemos con este asunto de una buena vez!"- Les dio la espalda y fue hacia una cortina que cubría otra tabla de roca, Bakura carraspeó y le señaló al antiguo faraón que aún seguía abrazado de Kaiba –ambos se miraron con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y se separaron-.

"Ishizu¿Qué es eso?"- Preguntó Yami acercándose a la mujer morena

"Esta es la piedra que nos ayudará a que recuerden su pasado"- Corrió la cortina y el antiguo faraón emitió un pequeño grito al ver las figuras

Se trataba de una roca –como la que los mostraba sosteniendo un duelo de monstruos- donde aparecían varias personas, el faraón parado delante de un tipo que estaba haciendo reverencia, al lado del gobernante había un hombre y una mujer…

"¡No puede ser! Aquí están Tea y Joey… y… este es Kaiba…"- Dijo señalando diferentes lugares de la tabla de roca, Yami miró al CEO con algo de esperanza; pero este solo soltó un respingo de ironía y dijo

"Solo es basura, nada es real… además¿Por qué demonios me postraría de rodillas ante ti?"- El faraón, una vez más, se sintió mal por aquél comentario, pero como siempre, supo regresar el insulto

"Porque soy el rey de los juegos, mi buen Kaiba"- Rió a grandes carcajadas

"Algún día te quitaré ese puesto…"- Respondió con frialdad el CEO

"Sueña despierto"- Volvió a reír el faraón

"Te voy a…"

"Listos o no, es hora de mostrarles su pasado"- Kaiba y Yami miraron con cierto fastidio a Ishizu por interrumpirlos de nuevo; pero su cara cambió cuando el collar en su cuello brilló cegándolos con una luz, luego, todo quedó en negro…

Bakura y Malik que estaban listos para lo que la chica egipcia iba a hacer, se apresuraron a atrapar los cuerpos inconscientes del faraón y del sacerdote

"Por mi, hubiera dejado que este estupido se golpeara"- Dijo de malas el ladrón que sostenía a Kaiba, el cuida tumbas –que sostenía a Yami- le sonrió cerrando sus ojos y dejó el cuerpo inconsciente del tricolor en el piso, al mismo tiempo que el albino lo imitaba

"Espero que las cosas les salgan bien"- Dijo suspirando el rubio mientras contemplaba los ojos cerrados de Yami

"Yo también, las cosas que van a vivir no serán fáciles"- Respondió el ladrón

"Se aman y eso les ayudara a soportar una vez más"- Sonrió la joven egipcia mientras se inclinaba con ellos –"Por cierto Malik, será mejor que vayas a ver a sus amigos, creo que ellos también sufrieron el desmayo"- El rubio hizo una seña afirmativa y salió de la habitación

"¿Por qué tienen que ir esos dos también?"- Preguntó el ladrón

"Para que comprendan el futuro"- Respondió, luego cerró sus ojos –"Le prometí a Malik que no lo haría; pero si quieres regresar…"- Bakura suspiró, se recostó también en el suelo y dijo

"Sin mi, ese par estarían perdidos"- Ishizu sonrió, su collar volvió a brillar y el ladrón quedo inconsciente

La mujer egipcia también dio un suspiró, se levantó del piso y se dirigió hacia una pequeña mesa donde tenía un reloj de arena, le dio la vuelta y el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir

"Por si sucediera algo que yo no pueda evitar"- Dijo

**... o ... o ... o ...**

**Yami Atemu Kaiba**: Jajajaja, sabes?... lo k hemos estado jugando por msn me ah dado algunas ideas xDDD... recuerdas lo del beso entre el faraon y Joey?... pues... creo k usaré algo de eso para este fic y otro k tengo en mente... me dejarías? o.o... no te olvides k aún espero el tuyo my friend n.n. oye Yami... ¿Donde andabas eh?... como es eso de k no volviste?... xD... ya verás... jajajaja... saludos a mabos y chao!

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: _HI! my friend... tnks por tus rrs!... la vdd es k me alegras mil el day!... no sabes lo mucho k te aprecio... ¿k haria sin ti T.T?... Bueno, sorry, ando algo sentimental xD, psando al fic... Es k a mi me gusta más el Yami x Seto jajajajaja... Joey con Kaiba como k no... pero ya ves mis inventos medio raros no?... y ahora con las ideas k me ha dado Kida Luna y Yami Atemu Kaiba, esto se pondrá color hormiga xD... Jono y Atemu no eran bobios o.o, solo al faraon le gustaba y al rubio no le era tanto indiferente... y sobre la confrontación, creo k x eos se pelean tanto hoy en día no? o.o jajajajaja... son bromas... pero igual, podría ser no?... Bueno, nos vemos después y muchas gracias por todo... CHAO!_

**Hisaki Raiden: **_Hi!... bueno, digamos que piensa darle una oportunidad para ver si las cosas entre ellos funcionan xD. Sobre kaiba... yo creo k los dos se aman demasiado como para no soportar el deskite del otro... es algo complicado ... xD... Ah x cierto k lei lo de k ya no vas a escribir T.T... bueno, my friend, con sinceridad te deseo buena suerte y extrañame! xD... más yo te extrañaré xD_

**pierina: **_Si... a Yami antes le gustaba Joey; pero bueno... de como y cuando cabiaron sus sentimientos, eso es algo k en los proximos caps verás.. tnks por el rr_

**Set-Yam**: _tienes razón... como dicen, después de la tormenta viene la calma... una filosofía k me gusta adaptar xD... Bueno, no te preocupes... yo me la paso tmb leyendo y avces me pierdo... aunk hace poco me metia un foro bien cool de fis yaoi de SS... no te gusta este anime... es muy lindo T.T... en fin xD. Sobre Kaiba y Yami... solo ellos decidiran su destino, x k ultimamente los personajes me roban mi historia... ya sé que suena raro... pero a veces pasa... a ti no?... en fin... muchas gracias por el rr... te cuidas, sayonara!_

**Kida Luna: **_Si no?... oséa, fue un super mega enredo X.XU... cielos!... espero k estos tipos no me sigan haciendo la vida imposible k suficiente tengo con el fic de SS k me estoy aventando xDDD... ah! y sobre Kaiba y Yugi... no seria mala idea, es más primis... me acabas de dar una idea!... X.X... solo espero no desgraciar el fic xDDDD... te cuidas... y te mando miles de saludos... a ti y a tus compas... chao!_

**_Yo sé k no kedaron claras muchas cosas akí, incluso rompi la secuencia del sueño entre estos dos papitos o ... pero en el sig cap les pondré el sueño completo... _**

**_SYL!_**


End file.
